In the past, computing applications such as computer games and multimedia applications have used controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. More recently, computer games and multimedia applications have begun employing cameras and motion recognition to provide a human computer interface (“HCl”). With HCl, user gestures are detected, interpreted and used to control aspects of an application.
Video conferencing between processing devices such as computers, mobile phones and game consoles, allow users a more intimated conferencing experience. However, conferees are generally limited to experiencing that which is presented by those they are conferring with. A local conferee is presented with the view and sounds based on the settings and positioning defined by any remote conferees.